Ice Skating Lessons
by Eternalight
Summary: After Lex plans a day of relaxation for the people closest to him, he comes to find out about an embarrassing secret of Clark's, and decides to step up to try and help his best friend out. *NO SLASH!*


**_Rating:_ _K_**. I haven't done one of these types of stories in a while, and seriously, this is a simply nothing more than a lighthearted safe little story, and thus it gets that sort of rating! :3  
_**Character/Relationships:**_ The main characters in this story are Clark Kent and Lex Luthor (**15**/**22**) and this fan fiction is mostly based around their brotherly relationship with one another. However, other then those two, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe and Pete all make little cameos here and there, and the underlining plot is based around the early Clana relationship and Lex playing matchmaker for his shy friend.  
**_Genre:_** I think when it all comes down to it, _Family/Friendship_ would be the best genre for this fan fiction. I mean, there's humor and stuff scattered throughout, but I think when you really look at it, it's just strictly a friendship story, so yeah. I'm going to go with that~ :D  
**_Warnings?:_** None. Well unless, of course, you count the two times that Lex swears in this. But even then it's mostly really light and strictly for the sake of bugging Clark, so it's all good. :P  
**_World:_** _My Canon._ (Meaning that this is the same universe that my other stories, _Devotion_,_ Kent Family Christmas_ and _Things Left Unsaid_ take place in, and just like that, several things are changed from the actual series to fit my own needs.)  
**_Word Count:_** I believe that when I was finally done editing this, the word count was around _4,055_ words. A little big longer than some of my other stories, but that was mostly because I kind of got a bit carried away in the end. :3  
**_Notes:_**This story was written for a dear friend off site, (You know who you are~) and was based around an idea that I had roaming around in my head for a while but was too lazy to do. But, when she asked me to write something Clex related for her, she finally gave me the push I needed to get this idea out of my head and into word, and honestly, I loved how it came out~! Considering how this was a story written without a graph and hardly anything else other than a few lines of dialogue, this came out splendidly!

Also, I seriously couldn't resist writing something cute and lighthearted revolving around Lex and Clark. I always believed that they honestly should have more moments together early on in the actual series where they acutally acted like friends/brothers, and were just having fun together, and so, with that in mind... I decided to create such a moment! So yes, it's pretty straight forward I believe, so without any further distractions and ramblings, please enjoy!

_(C): Clark Kent/Superman and all related characters are not mine and are, in fact, owned by his amazing creator. You know who he is, and he most certainly is not me! The television series Smallville is not mine either. Honestly, I don't own Clark, Lex, Jonathan, Martha, or any of the other characters scattered throughout this story! They are not mine, they will never be mine, and I am not at all claiming ownership over them! I am merely using them for this fluffy little fan fiction and nothing more! In fact, I own nothing BUT this fan fiction! So please don't think that I own any of these characters, because I don't! No suing please! I am simply an artistic hobo, nothing more!  
_

* * *

Snow fell slowly over Lowell County's local ice rink as teenagers and adults alike continued their quiet waltz over the frozen surface. Lex Luthor watched from the sidelines as he lightly sipped on a steaming cup of hot chocolate and kindly waved to Jonathan and Martha Kent as they passed him by, holding each other's hands tightly as they circled back around the rink once again. Lex peered out towards the group of people that had gathered over the ice upon his request and he smiled at the sight of their various activities.

Chloe Sullivan skated closely beside her good friend Pete Ross, her hands behind her back and a large grin on her lips as she engaged him in some form of cheerful conversation in regards to —from Lex could gather — her paper's next issue and how they would compose it properly.

The lovely Lana Lang took center field, giggling happily as she showed off her skills with some difficult— and yet, for her, surprisingly simple —twists and leaps on the ice. More than likely trying to prove, not only to herself, but also those who watched, that she still had the ability to accomplish such feats.

Jonathan Kent, who had broken away from his wife's side, as she sat on a nearby bench and began to take off her skates, was in the process of buying them both small cups of apple cider to help warm and relax them as they settled next to one another and contently watched the others laugh and play.

As Jonathan walked over and handed Martha her glass, sitting down with a soft smile and a twinkle in his eyes, Lex tore his gaze away from them and instead focused on the one_ other _person out on the ice…and quickly had to place a hand over his mouth to keep himself from erupting in a fit of laughter.

_Ah yes,_ he thought to himself with an amused shake of the head as he sat his empty cup beside him and reached down to collect his discarded pair of skates_, and then there's poor Clark…_

Clark stood far away from the others; a worried look over his face as he stared out onto the rink and tried his very hardest to put one foot in front of the other without slipping and falling flat on his face. As his right foot connected with the ice, it quickly jerked forward and Clark let out an alarm squeak and grabbed the wooden fence with his hands and shakily pulled himself upward until he was safely against it.

He had been that way for the last ten minutes, and the young Kent hadn't so much as moved from his self-proclaimed safety spot since the moment he had managed to scramble over to it.

Taking pity on his friend's rather embarrassing predicament, Lex quickly strapped his skates back on his feet and carefully moved onto the ice once again. He skillfully maneuvered between Chloe and Pete, nodding ever so subtly to them as he passed by, and slid slowly over to where Clark stood propped against the fence. He let out a smooth laugh as he came upon the sight and spoke up, calling out to Clark quietly; not wanting to frighten him in fear of making him fall—_again._

When Clark looked up at the sound of his name and noticed Lex beside him, completely tickled at this situation he had managed to work himself into, he felt heat suddenly reach his cheeks—and he knew that, had he not been clutching the fence for dear life, he would have buried his face within his hands and whined loudly.

Not being able to skate was one thing. Having his best friend see him while he obviously made a fool out of himself was quite another.

Lex leaned up against the fence and crossed his arms as he turned his head towards Clark; smiling ever so slightly.

"And just _what_ seems to be the problem here, Kent?"

Clark chuckled sheepishly.

"What—what do you mean, Lex?" He asked him with a strained smile as he suddenly felt himself slipping further and further down towards the ice; his feet going one way and his body another.

"What I mean is...well, _this_," He began to say as he looked him up and down in amusement; gesturing to his sprawled out body with one of his hands. But in doing so, and noticing the altogether outrageous sort of position that he was currently in, Lex found himself losing every ounce of self-control and bursting out in loud laughter once again.

Clark quickly whipped his head around and gazed at Lex with an offended look in his eyes; not at all enjoying his friend's sudden playful attitude towards his obvious discomfort. And when Lex noticed, he quickly cleared his throat and continued on in a more serious tone.

"Now, _whatever_ the issue here might be, Clark, the point still remains that you've been stuck like this for _quite_ some time. And feel to correct me if I'm wrong, but after I suggested this idea back at the Talon, weren't _you _the onewho practically leaped at the chance to tell Lana that you were going to _'knock her socks off' _once you made it onto the ice?"

Clark's fixed expression of annoyance slowly melted away and was replaced with one of familiar embarrassment as he turned head away and frowned deeply.

"Well, yeah, I did…but—"

"But what, Clark?" Lex pressed slightly, cutting him off with a perplexed look on his face. But as he continued to stare at Clark, and took note of how he had begun to shift one of his feet over the ice and altogether refused to look him in the eye, realization suddenly washed over Lex and a devious smile crossed the older man's lips.

"Oh, I never thought I would live to see the day!" He cried suddenly as he placed a hand over his forehead, gasping loudly and fringing shock. "Don't tell me that our very own mild-mannered farm boy was, in fact, being less than honest with the lovely Miss Lang! And was only stammering out such things in a desperate attempt to impress her, and in reality can't skate worth a damn!"

The blush that Clark had thought to have taken control of previously returned in full force as he listened to Lex's rather overdramatic accusations and soon his cheeks were brightly red again.

"…What? N-No, I didn't—!" Clark sputtered out in haste; his eyes wide and his mouth hung agape. "I mean, I—uh—I wasn't—_ugh_! I can skate just fine, thank you!"

Recomposing himself, Lex dropped his hands away and thrust them deep in his coat's pockets as he bent his head to the side and smirked slightly at his younger friend.

"Can you, now?" He asked him with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes, I can!" Clark cried out in response, hoping that his words would be enough to convince Lex to cease his merciless teasing completely.

Had it been any other time Clark wouldn't have minded this rare side of his friend, but it currently wasn't helping much, and was doing nothing more than simply making the boy feel even more flustered than he original had been.

And as Lex silently continued to look at Clark with his piercing green gaze, and kept humored grin firmly in place, Clark began to feel his defense altogether slip away. After a moment, and finally forcing one of his white knuckled hands away from the fence that he held, he reached up behind him and slowly rubbed the back of his neck as a fresh wave of embarrassment took hold.

"I-I mean, I can—sort of skate…somewhat—uh—maybe." He mumbled under his breath with difficulty, looking away from Lex's eyes once again as he struggled to speak. But even as he peered out over the ice, staring at his parents, Lana, Chloe—and anything and anyone other than Lex himself, he knew that his friend wouldn't at all let it go, and he swore that he could almost feel the young Luthor's amused grin widening considerably.

Clark moved his head back around and sighed deeply. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he raised a hand, halting the oncoming jokes that he knew Lex would surely make.

"Okay, okay, I can't skate, all right?" He admitted; grimacing slightly as the words fell from his lips. "I can't skate _at all._ Are you happy, now?"

However, instead of the reaction that Clark had expected, Lex simply shook his head and smiled. He reached out and placed a hand softly on Clark's shoulder and began to speak.

"Clark, didn't anyone ever teach you?"

Clark pulled away from his friend's touch, very carefully turned his body on the ice and leaned his back up against the fence. When he was able to regain his balance, he turned his blue eyes back towards his friend and shrugged his slightly shoulders.

"…Well, there was this one time when I was five," He began to explain with the smallest of smiles on his face as he began to think back over the memories. "My dad took me skating outback behind our farm, and tried to teach me a few tricks to surprise my mom. I remember him holding onto my hand and guiding me around the ice, promising not to let go until I was ready to try it on my own."

"So, what happened?" Lex asked in curiosity, matching Clark's smile with one of his own.

"The minute he let go, I fell straight down on the ice." He replied, beginning to crack up with laughter as he used one of his hands to emphasize the fall with an over the top gesture, "I didn't stop crying until we got back home."

The both of them shared a friendly laugh, but not seconds later, Lex looked up at Clark the moment he heard it die all too soon in the young Kent's throat. He noticed that his gaze was now focused upon the young Lang—who was in the process of finishing off a rather impressive leap in the air—and Clark sighed aloud. The boy continued to stare down at his feet with a frown as he began to move away from Lex's side.

"Anyway, I think this whole skating thing was just a really bad idea. So, I'm just gonna go sit with my parents for a while…"

Lex reached out and grabbed Clark by his arm, preventing him from wobbly proceeding any further down the back of the rink.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

Clark stopped in his tracks, turning his head and giving Lex an odd look over his shoulder.

"I just told you."

Lex closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not yet you're not, Kent." He said smoothly as he grabbed onto Clark's other arm with his free hand and spun him around until they were both facing one another again.

As Lex locked eyes with his taller friend, he smiled softly. "Didn't you tell me that you wanted to impress, Lana? Well then, I know that I won't let my friend just walk away _until_ he manages to do just that."

Clark looked down at him in confusion. "But Lex, I can't skate—"

Lex patted Clark's shoulder fraternally and nodded.

"I know, Clark," He told him; his smile increasing. "And that's why I'm going to help you."

Clark's eyebrows quickly shot up. "Wait, what now?"

"Consider it simply picking up where your father left off," He replied as he slowly moved from the wooden fence and back onto the middle of the ice, coming to stand a few feet in front of Clark. "Besides, I'm sure that Lana will be equally impressed with the fact that you're capable of standing up without falling just as much as she would if you flawlessly executed a figure eight."

"Now come on," Lex continued with a mischievous grin, holding out both of his hands towards Clark, and signaling for him to grab them in his own. "I'll try to run you through the basic movements."

Clark stared down at Lex's outstretched hands in bewilderment, and then slowly glanced over to Lana and felt an all too familiar sensation of awkwardness overwhelm him.

He shut his eyes and pictured himself out on the ice with Lex, eventually stumbling and falling down and having everyone—including Lana—laughing at him because of his inability to skate properly, and suddenly his original idea to retreat back to the sidelines with his parents, and stay off of the ice for the remaining part of the evening, started to beckon to him even sweeter than before.

Placing a hand over his arm, Clark rubbed it nervously up and down and opened his eyes to look at Lex with an apologetic expression over his face.

"I…I don't know about this, Lex. I don't think it's really such a good idea," He uttered out quietly to his friend, hoping that he would somehow get the hint. "I mean, you know what happened when my Dad tried...and—and uh, it's not like me and ice really get along that well anyway… and what if—"

"_Clark_," Lex interrupted, cutting the young Kent's rambling off firmly, but in the very next moment he softened his tone back down and smiled. "Have a little faith in me, all right? You'll do just fine."

Realizing the unsurprising fact that he wouldn't back down, Clark sighed deeply in frustration and took Lex's hand, allowing the young Luthor to quickly drag him away from his safety and comfort and on the ice rink with a quiet laugh.

Lex spun on his heels and readjusted his grip on Clark's wrists as they _very slowly_ made their way across the surface, Clark clutching his friend exceptionally tight as he stared worriedly down at his feet; hoping that they wouldn't slip from underneath him.

"Just relax, Clark," Lex told him gently as they glided together over the ice. "I promise you that you're not going to go anywhere."

After a moment, Clark looked up from his skates and lightly nodded his head in response to his friend's words. Taking a deep breath, he forced the thoughts of falling completely out of his mind and focused primarily on copying Lex's movements, and very soon he managed to successfully fall in rhythm with his best friend.

Upon taking notice that Clark had loosened his grip on his arms considerably, and his knees were no longer shaking as badly as they were the moment he first dragged him away from the fence, Lex smirked proudly at the boy.

"See, Clark, what did I tell you?" He quipped, a pleased tone ringing in his voice. "I knew that you could do it."

Clark's eyes twinkled ecstatically as he suddenly came to realize that he _was_ actually doing it. By some miracle he was skating – even though it mostly consisted of very slow steps, as he continued to cling to his friend and they moved in a straight line together – and he _wasn't _stumbling, or even falling! He looked at Lex and smiled happily.

"Yeah, I guess you were right, Lex. Thanks!"

As Clark was in the process of thanking him, Lex shook his head and let go of one of Clark's arms, resuming dragging him along as he skated in front of him. Lex craned his head and looked over his shoulder; his characteristic smirk still in place as he cut him off.

"What are friends for, Clark?" Lex said simply as he shifted directions on the ice and they both passed by the stands where Jonathan and Martha were sitting. Lex smiled inwardly as he listened to Clark cheerfully hello to his parents, and playfully explained to his father that his friend was teaching him how to skate. But, not a moment afterward, that's when Lex's eyes fell upon Lana.

From where he drifted on the ice, she had stopped her rather marvelous skating performance and was now currently in the middle of an apparently amusing discussion with Pete and Chloe as they laughed and went about sipping on large cups of hot chocolate filled to the brim with marshmallows; their backs against the infamous wooden fence surrounding the ice rink.

Lex gave Clark a slight tugging on the arm of his jacket, easily pulling his attention away from his folks and back onto him. As Clark turned his head around, he saw Lex look over his shoulder once more.

"So, what do you say that you and I go over and say hello to Lana now, hm?"

Lex didn't have to keep looking at Clark's face to know that his young friend was now blood red just as before. He chuckled quietly to himself and continued to pull Clark as they rounded the corner and came upon the small group of teenagers.

As Pete broke out in a fit of laughter over the sight of his closest friend and Lex Luthor skating arm and arm together, and Chloe did what she often did best: quickly fished her camera out of her jacket pocket and took a few photos of both young men, it was, in fact, Lana that reacted the friendliest out of the three.

She simply smiled at Clark sweetly and waved at him as they passed the group by, obviously happy to see him up and about – even if Lex _was_ helping him – instead of being completely stuck in one place for the rest of the evening and missing out on the fun.

Almost as a reflex upon seeing her beautiful smile, Clark snapped back to awareness and shyly waved to her in return, trying his hardest to remain as cool and collected as humanly possible. However, it was only a second later that he realized that as he had been waving to her, he had also managed to let go of Lex's arm in the process, and was currently gilding on his own.

His eyes went wide as every single lesson that Lex had been trying to teach him about proper balance on the ice was automatically forgotten and his knees began to wobble once again. He let out a yell of surprise as felt himself stumbling back on the icy surface and down onto the cold ground with a massive thud.

Lex quickly turned around in alarm when he heard Clark crash to the ground. But, even as he worried that his friend may have hurt himself when he fell, he couldn't help but start to laugh as he noticed Clark sitting upon the ground on his rear, his eyes wide with shock and a pitifully embarrassed look upon his face as his cheeks flushed dark red.

"Clark, are you all right?" He asked between snickers, skating over and standing above him with a tickled expression.

"Yeah—yeah, fine." Clark mumbled out, blowing his bangs off of his forehead with frustrated breath as he listened to his other friends struggle to hide their own loud laughter.

Lex bent down and offered his hand to Clark to help him off of the ground, smiling faintly. "Perhaps I should have mentioned to you that, while skating, it's always best to remain focused. And you should always try and keep your eyes in front of you."

As Clark took his hand and mumbled a few choice words under his breath – some of which, Lex could have sworn was directed to him – Lex began to chuckle faintly as he continued to tease the young boy's terrible luck.

"You know, maybe that move's a little _too _advanced for you, buddy," He told him with a playful wink. "Do you think that maybe we should try and focus more on _actually standing up _before we move onto _much _more difficult things—like skating in a straight line?"

Clark's eyebrows narrowed as a smirk slowly spread over his lips.

"Do you know what I think, Lex?" He asked him, a strange tone in his voice, and one that Lex couldn't quite place. "I think I have a much better idea in mind!"

Clark grabbed onto Lex's wrist with his free hand and quickly yanked his friend forward towards the ground. Caught completely off guard, not only by the sudden movement, but also by Clark's strength as well, Lex shouted loudly as he tumbled head first. Pain bloomed throughout the bottom half of his face as his chin connected to the ice, bouncing on it slightly. He grumbled to himself as he began to hear the familiar sound of Clark's laughter.

He turned his head until he was able to see the side of Clark's face.

"Clark?" He called out in a muffled voice.

Clark coughed slightly and tried to control his fits of laughter so that he was at least coherent when he spoke to his sprawled out best friend beside him.

"Yeah, Lex?"

"You better pray that I don't get up." He warned as a dark look suddenly crossed his eyes.

A curious gaze crossed Clark's. "Why?"

"Because the second I do…you're seriously gonna get it."

Clark's eyes widened when he heard Lex's threat fall, and – with a frightened gasp – he struggled to stand back up on his feet and escape from the vengeful young Luthor. Very carefully recovering his balance, he held out his arms and tried to slowly head back to where his parents were. Because he knew that if he could get to them, they would provide enough safety to ward off his friend and whatever terrible things he planned to do.

As he passed back by Lana and his friends, he grinned at them sheepishly as they waved to him with amused faces. But before he had a chance to say anything further, the moment was quickly interrupted by the voice of Lex Luthor suddenly erupting from across the ice as he slowly lifted himself up and started after Clark.

"Come back here, you little pain in the ass, you can't run from me!"

"Oh goodness, you'd better hurry, Clark," Chloe said as she crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her voice down to a serious whisper. "It's one thing to have foolishly upset a member of the Luthor family, but to have one on your trail as he vents his anger?"

"Yeah man, I've heard the stories!" Pete quickly chimed in, joyfully playing along. "They show absolutely no mercy!"

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but for the second time he was cut off, however this time it was simply due to the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. Turning his head, he noticed Lex standing behind him. An evil look in his eyes as he waved to his friend with a toothy grin, one of which Clark knew did not at all contain good intentions.

With a frightened shriek, Clark quickly broke away from his friend's and took off in the opposite direction. He smiled and laughed as Lex followed closely behind, chasing after the young Kent with his hands outstretched, and swearing that, no matter where he went, there wasn't a place on earth that he could possibly hide.

Clark bent his head and threw a hand up in the air, exclaiming to his friend that he _more _than happily accepted the challenge, just as he pushed his body forward and somehow forced himself to go faster.

Lex shot Clark an annoyed glare in return, and muttered under his breath that that fact alone was the main reason that he was such a pain. When Clark replied that he honestly didn't buy that claim at all, and he was very curious to know where he could have gotten such a ridiculous idea, Lex simply shook his head; wondering aloud why fate had been so cruel as to have chosen one of the dorkiest guys in the world to be his best friend.

And as Lex's expression shifted from one of mock irritation into one of genuine delight and he carried on his ever determined hunt to catch the boy that was feverishly trying to escape his grasp, both Kent and Luthor's playful laughter continued to echo throughout the night sky.


End file.
